


The Heavy Scent of Oak and Cedar

by BumbleBeeBri



Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Don't post to other sites please, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Some Plot, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Voyeurism, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri
Summary: Iwaizumi shifted his hips and Daichi sobbed when he hit his prostate. Daichi wanted Iwaizumi’s knot so fucking bad that he was shaking. He couldn’t have it though. He couldn’t take Iwaizumi’s knot because he was an alpha, and his body just simply wasn’t made to take one. He’d have to settle for the way Iwaizumi fucked into him instead, his dick hitting all the right places and making Daichi cry and sob with pleasure.Or Daichi agrees to letting Iwaizumi fuck him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080923
Comments: 13
Kudos: 327





	The Heavy Scent of Oak and Cedar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers! This fic acts as a part two to my other fic titled "The Sweet Smell of Lavender and Citrus." This fic focuses more on Daichi and Iwaizumi. I recommend reading the first fic if you haven't, but "The Heavy Scent of Cedar and Oak" can also be read as a standalone fic. You shouldn't be too confused if you just decide to read this one. I hope you enjoy it!

It’d taken both Daichi and Iwaizumi absolutely ages to become close within their relationship. That’s what they all agreed to call it now, a relationship. It was a bit unconventional in the grand scheme of things. A polyamorous relationship wasn’t completely unheard of. There were a good handful of relationships that consisted of an alpha and more than one omega. That was the thing though, most polyamorous relationships only consisted of one alpha. The relationships that contained more than one usually didn’t last very long.

Alphas were possessive and protective beings. They’d make sure nothing or no one got in the way of their bonded mate, especially if it were another alpha causing problems. Daichi could recall all the times he’d turned on the news to learn about yet another deadly scuffle between two alphas who decided throwing fists were the only way to settle their problems. The man could only shake his head at the behavior. He’d never been particularly prideful; rather instead, he was pretty level headed and rarely ever got cocky. Iwaizumi was the same way. Daichi figured that was why their relationship had lasted so long. 

That’s not to say Daichi and Iwaizumi didn’t have tense moments though. There was one time where Iwaizumi and Suga were preparing lunch in the kitchen. Daichi had been sitting with Oikawa in the living room, playfully bickering with the man about which position was the most important in volleyball. Daichi didn’t know what happened exactly, he just knew he smelled Suga’s souring scent and that was all that mattered. He hadn’t meant to growl at Iwaizumi, but he was running off of pure instinct. His omega wasn’t happy, and another alpha was the reason why. 

“What’d you do?” Daichi asked, his voice laced with malice. 

Iwaizumi gave a growl of his own in retaliation to Daichi’s tone. He didn’t appreciate being spoken to like he wasn’t an alpha himself. The two stood nose to nose as the kitchen filled with the overwhelming scent of cedar and oak. Neither man was willing to be the first to look away. Looking away first meant submission, and Daichi would be damned if he submitted to an alpha who hurt his omega. 

It'd taken Suga shouting, “stop it!” to bring the two alphas out of their intense stare down. 

Iwaizumi looked away first, and Daichi gave a pleased rumble. Suga grasped Daichi’s jaw in his hand and forced the man to look at him. At the sight of his omega’s face, Daichi began looking him over for any injuries. 

“Where are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt.”

“But I smelled it, your scent. I tho-“ “Iwaizumi doesn’t like mushrooms,” Suga interrupted. 

“What?”

“I was just upset because Iwaizumi doesn’t like mushrooms. Who doesn’t like mushrooms?”

Oikawa’s laughter could be heard in the living room while Daichi had blinked in disbelief. “I thought...” Daichi trailed off and eyed Iwaizumi warily. “I thought...”

“I’d never purposefully hurt Sugawara,” Iwaizumi frowned. 

Daichi had needed to take a step back. He was mentally willing himself to calm down. Suga wasn’t hurt. He was safe, and that was the most important thing. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I should’ve taken the time to figure out why Suga’s scent turned sour first.” 

The little shrug Iwaizumi had given Daichi did nothing to calm the younger alpha’s nerves. “It’s fine.” Iwaizumi’s oak scent was laced with the spiciness of frustration. “Let’s go, Tooru.” 

“But Iwa-chan, the foo-” “Now, please,” Iwaizumi interrupted as he grabbed his coat from the coat hanger. “We’ll see you both some other time.” 

It’d been the last thing he’d said before stepping out of the apartment. Oikawa followed behind him, but not before pressing a gentle kiss to Suga’s temple, murmuring that he’d call him later. 

It’d taken a month for Daichi and Iwaizumi to get over what happened between the two of them. They’d spoken over coffee and Daichi apologized once again for blindly challenging Iwaizumi. The older alpha accepted his apology and even complimented him on his ability to protect his omega. He also admitted he would’ve reacted the same way if he’d been in Daichi’s position. 

They had only but a few more incidents similar to the kitchen one. There were moments where either alpha unintentionally caused the omega they didn’t share a bond with to become distressed. However, instead of going in blind, both alphas took the time to survey the situation before working on finding a solution. 

Besides the small hang ups here and there, the situationship between the four men had been relatively easygoing. Daichi and Iwaizumi had always taken the backseat when it came to their omegas closeness. They watched the two share kisses and orgasms without it ever being a problem. While the two omegas were pretty handsy with each other, Daichi and Iwaizumi were the opposite. They’d share a kiss every once in a while, but it was honestly quite rare. 

Daichi figured Oikawa and Suga were scheming to get him and Iwaizumi a lot more comfortable with each other when the two had sprung an onsen trip on them. It was an experience meant to be shared just between the two alphas. Daichi had been apprehensive at first, but he did ultimately enjoy spending time with Iwaizumi alone. He was able to get to know the alpha more as the two shared stories of their childhoods. 

As the months went on, Iwaizumi and Daichi continued to go on dates of their own. They really benefited from the one on one time and were able to truly see the other as a potential partner. The conversation of officially becoming a polyamourous couple had come after Oikawa walked in on the two alphas as they shared a heated kiss on the couch.

He’d squeaked out an apology before disappearing into the kitchen. It wasn’t hard for the alphas to pick up on the sweet smell of arousal mixed in with Oikawa’s citrus scent. Suga was more than willing to talk about whatever the hell was going on between the four of them, so the conversation occurred over dinner. By the time dessert had been served, each man had gained two more lovers.

Daichi and Iwaizumi had never shared more than kisses though. It was more than enough for Daichi, and he was honestly rather content. So it came as a surprise to the younger alpha when Iwaizumi revealed to him one night that he sometimes thought about what it would be like to fuck him. It was meant to be a one off comment that wasn’t supposed to lead to anything. However, the very next night, Daichi found himself coming over Iwaizumi’s fist. Things moved fast after that because by the end of the week, Daichi found himself coming down Iwaizumi’s throat instead. 

The topic of Iwaizumi fucking Daichi came up again during movie night. The four men were piled on the couch when a sex scene began on screen. Oikawa giggled and pointed while saying, “I’d like to see you and Daichi do that, Iwa-chan.”

“Are you drunk?” Iwaizumi asked as he gently took Oikawa’s glass of wine away from him. “I think you’ve had enough.”

“Hm,” Suga hummed softly as he ran a hand through Daichi’s hair. “I’m not drunk, but I have to say that I do agree with Oikawa. It’d be hot to watch.”

“See, Iwa-chan, it’s not a bad idea at all,” Oikawa stated. He’d turned to Daichi then and asked, “would you want to, Daichi?”

With three pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly, Daichi shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of neck. “I mean, I’ve thought about it… But I’m not really sure, sorry”

“Don’t be sorry,” Iwaizumi stated seriously. “That’s not something you should be sorry about. It was just a thought, you’ve no obligation to do anything you’re not one hundred percent sure about.”

The conversation ended there as everyone’s attention had gone back to the movie. Well, except for Daichi’s. For the rest of the movie Daichi had sat there and thought about if he’d really be fine with Iwaizumi fucking him. Even after the movie was over, Daichi still thought about it. It consumed his thoughts for the rest of the night, and even into the early morning. He’d tried to keep his feelings to a minimum because he didn’t want to wake Suga up with the musky scent of apprehension. 

He’d failed terribly because the first thing Suga said when he woke up was, “what’s wrong?” 

“I want to have sex with Iwaizumi, but is it alright for me, as an alpha, to want that with another alpha?” 

Suga cooed at Daichi’s question. He understood why the man had asked such a thing. It was very uncommon for two alphas to have sex. It was something that was considered taboo within their society. “I think you should do whatever you want to do, Daichi. It shouldn’t matter what others think because it’ll only be the four of us in the bedroom. None of us will judge you for it. How could we? We want it just as much as you do.”

Daichi still reeked of apprehension, so Suga had crawled into the man’s lap and scented him. The smell of lavender helped Daichi to relax as he wrapped his arms around his lover. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Suga repeated. 

“I want to do it,” Daichi stated. 

Suga smiled warmly, “I’m excited for you, and I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Daichi knew Suga was going to make sure he was as comfortable as possible when the day finally came for Iwaizumi to fuck him, but he didn’t except for the entire apartment to smell like lavender when he’d returned after buying groceries. 

“Suga?” Daichi walked into their bedroom after putting away the food. He quirked an eyebrow at the sight of the ash-haired man rubbing his face against a pillow. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m scenting the room!” Suga exclaimed as he put the pillow down and picked up another. “So it’ll smell like me. You’ll stay relaxed that way, right?”

Giving a rumble of appreciation, Daichi smiled, “I should, yeah.”

“Good, because I really want you to enjoy it.” 

“I’m sure I will, I doubt you three will let me have a terrible time. I’m going to take a quick shower, I’ve been on my feet all day.”

“Okay, Oikawa and Iwaizumi should be here by the time you get out.” 

Daichi gave a parting kiss to Suga before walking into the bathroom. While showering, the alpha couldn’t help but think about what was going to happen in less than fifteen minutes. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of having Iwaizumi’s body over his. As the man finished cleansing his body, he thought he could vaguely hear Suga shouting. Turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, Daichi could just barely make out the scent of oak and citrus. 

“Suga-chan, it smells so good in here.”

Daichi stepped into the bedroom to witness Oikawa tackle the shorter omega onto the bed. He opened his mouth to greet Oikawa, but decided against it when the man proceeded to slip his tongue into Suga’s mouth. While Daichi was distracted by the two kissing omegas, Iwaizumi stepped up to him and reached for the towel around his waist. With nimble fingers, he untied the knot so the towel could fall to the floor. At the sight of Daichi’s half hard cock, the older alpha rumbled in appreciation. 

“For me?” He smirked. 

“For you,” Daichi confirmed.

That was all Iwaizumi needed to hear before he was capturing Daichi’s lips in a kiss. His hands cupped Daichi’s face while he took a few steps forward, ultimately leading Daichi. When the back of his knees met the edge of the bed, Daichi allowed himself to fall back and land on the soft mattress. To his left, Oikawa and Suga were stripping each other of their clothes. They were always so eager to get each other naked.

Just like Suga had done for him during his heat, Daichi spread his legs so Iwaizumi could fit himself between them. The older alpha peppered kisses up and along Daichi’s toned stomach and chest before sucking a bruise onto Suga’s bond mark. Daichi’s breath hitched at the feeling and he whimpered at the thought of Iwaizumi’s teeth breaking the skin there to leave a mark of his own. 

“Iwaizumi…” At the sound of his name, Iwaizumi pulled back to peer into Daichi’s brown eyes. Daichi blushed underneath the man’s intense gaze, “I’m really happy we were able to get to this point.” 

“Me too,” Iwaizumi replied, “m’gonna fuck you so hard.” 

It was like Daichi’s brain had briefly stopped working because he struggled to come up with anything to say, especially as he watched Iwaizumi lower himself down so his mouth was merely inches away from his now completely hard cock. He sucked in a breath at the feeling of Iwaizumi taking him into his mouth. Even though it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d had his cock in Iwaizumi’s mouth, Daichi was never going to get used to the feeling of the man pleasuring him with his tongue. 

He keened at the way Iwaizumi hollowed his cheeks and sucked up. Daichi’s fingers found a home in the older alpha’s hair as he experimentally thrust his hips forward. Iwaizumi rumbled in permission and mentally gave himself a pat on the back at the reaction it’d caused. He watched the way Daichi gasped and turned his head into a spare pillow so he could stifle his whimpers of pleasure as he proceeded to fuck up into his mouth.

Suga cooed from where he was sitting in Oikawa’s lap. The two had been watching their alphas with rapt attention. Oikawa loved it whenever Iwaizumi made him weak by just using his tongue, so it was intriguing to see his alpha do the same to Daichi. Similarly, Suga was more than happy to watch Daichi tremble underneath the touch of someone who wasn’t him.

Oikawa tore his eyes away from Iwaizumi and Daichi when he felt Suga’s slick drip onto his cock. He nipped at the man’s neck before slipping a hand underneath the man’s butt so he could push two fingers into him. At the sudden intrusion, Suga arched his back and gave an unabashed moan. 

Daichi turned his head at the sound and groaned at the sight of Suga letting his head fall back onto Oikawa’s shoulder. His usual pale skin was flushed red as he instinctively grinded his hips down. Once more, Daichi groaned low in his throat as Iwaizumi suckled on the head of his cock. The man tongued at his slit and Daichi curled his toes at the intense pleasure it caused. 

_“Hajime,”_ he croaked, tearing his eyes away from Suga so he could meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. “I’m going to come.”

The older alpha gave one more firm suck before popping off of Daichi’s dick. “Not yet. D’you think you can wait for me?” Daichi heaved in a breath at the question and nodded his head. He had the underlying urge to be good. He really, really wanted to be good for Iwaizumi. 

“Perfect,” Iwaizumi affirmed as he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. “You’re doing really good, Daichi.” Iwaizumi didn’t miss the way Daichi gave a barely audible rumble of satisfaction. His cedar scent took on the light smell of happiness. “I’m going to finger you open so you can take my cock, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Daichi breathed as he watched Iwaizumi grab an extra pillow. 

“Lift your hips.”

Daichi followed the command easily and Iwaizumi slipped it beneath his hips. He then took Daichi’s right leg and lifted it up onto his shoulder so Daichi’s hole was exposed to him. After coating his fingers in lube, Iwaizumi carefully pushed his pointer into the younger alpha. It went in with no reaction from Daichi which caused Iwaizumi to give him a sly look. 

“You’ve been fingering yourself.” Iwaizumi smirked at Daichi’s blushing cheeks. “How many fingers have you managed to fit in?” 

“Three…” Daichi admitted, lifting a hand to try to hide his face. 

Iwaizumi tsked and used his other hand to gently pat Daichi’s hip. “None of that. You want to be good for me, don’t you?” Daichi nodded quickly and Iwaizumi smiled softly. Who knew Daichi had a praise kink? “Then be good, let me see you.” Once Daichi dropped his hand from his face, Iwaizumi said, “thank you.” He nipped at the man’s thigh, “three fingers is impressive for an alpha. I’m proud of you.”

“Fuck,” Daichi whisphered. He couldn’t believe Iwaizumi’s words were making him blush so damn much. He bit his lip at the feeling of Iwaizumi pressing a second finger inside of him. They fucked into him and he shouted at the spark of white hot pleasure that came with having his prostate prodded for the first time in his life. When he’d fingered himself, Daichi had unfortunately found his fingers to be a tad too short to reach on their own. His thighs trembled as Iwaizumi continued to open him up. 

“That’s so hot,” Oikawa whispered, his own fingers still stuck up Suga’s ass. Suga hummed in agreement and absentmindedly dropped his hand to his leaking cock. Oikawa noticed the movement and gently slapped his hand away so he could jerk Suga off instead. “You’re both so fucking hot.” 

Daichi found it in himself to laugh lightly. He caught Suga’s gaze and the omega smiled at him. He loved seeing Daichi happy, and he was just so glad that he’d decided to go through with having sex with Iwaizumi. He never wanted Daichi to feel like he couldn’t enjoy certain things due to his secondary gender. Being an alpha didn’t mean he had to stop himself from desiring. 

Suga watched as Iwaizumi added a third finger into Daichi. He’d been there when Daichi had fingered himself a few days prior. It’d been hot watching Daichi fuck down onto his own fingers. At the time, Suga figured there was no way anything could be hotter than that. However, as he stared at the way Daichi’s hips moved against Iwaizumi’s fingers, he discovered he’d been wrong. 

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock?” Iwaizumi asked seriously. He was absolutely more than willing to stretch Daichi open more. He knew it was more than likely going to be a tight fit since his body wasn’t made like an omegas.

“Please,” Daichi begged. He didn’t mind the feeling of being empty once Iwaizumi had removed his fingers. He was too busy mentally preparing himself for what was to come next. He watched Iwaizumi roll a condom onto his thick cock and position himself up onto his knees. He lined his cock up and Daichi tried his absolute hardest not to tense up at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s cock at his rim. However, no matter how hard he willed himself to relax, Daichi tensed up anyway. 

At the smell of Daichi’s cedar scent taking on the muskiness of apprehension, Iwaizumi looked to the omegas. “Suga, do you mind?” 

With a nod of his head, Suga crawled out of Oikawa’s lap and slipped himself beneath Daichi and the pillow his head was resting on. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into the side of his alpha’s neck before beginning to scent him. The smell of Suga’s comforting lavender scent had Daichi involuntarily relaxing. His breath hitched at the feeling of Iwaizumi pushing his cock into him, and he gripped Suga’s forearm and whined. 

“Does it hurt?” Suga whispered, “you can stop if it hurts, Daichi.” 

“K-Kind of,” Daichi stuttered, he went on to shake his head. “But it’s good. It feels good. I feel full.” 

Suga giggled after hearing Daichi’s words, “that’s how it feels when you’re in me, alpha.”

Iwaizumi peered down at Daichi’s face and pressed a kiss to the man’s temple. “Tell me when I can move.” 

It took a moment for Daichi to get used to the feeling of having something other than fingers inside of him. When he was ready, he gave Iwaizumi the okay. He gasped as the man pulled his hips back before thrusting them forward. He started off slow until Daichi was finally feeling comfortable enough to try and meet his thrusts. 

At the sudden change of pace, the younger alpha groaned. It felt so good to be on the receiving end of Iwaizumi’s powerful body. Daichi shook at the delicious feeling of Iwaizumi’s cock sliding in and out of him. His own cock lay on his stomach, the tip of it smearing precum against his abs. 

Iwaizumi shifted his weight so he could put more power into making Daichi feel good. The inside of the young alpha was warm and tight, and it felt amazing to have him wrapped around his dick. He leaned down and captured Daichi’s lips in a heated kiss. He licked into the man’s mouth and reveled in Daichi’s strong cedar scent. It mixed perfectly with his own scent of oak. 

“You feel so fucking good, Daichi,” Iwaizumi grunted. At the praise, the man beneath him whined. “You like that don’t you? You like it when I tell you how good you are?” 

Daichi sucked in a ragged breath and nodded his head. He couldn’t believe Iwaizumi was making him feel so helpless, yet so safe at the same time. It was something he’d never really felt before, but he realized that he never wanted to stop feeling it. 

“You’re so good, you’re taking my cock like such a good alpha.” 

“Fuck,” Daichi cried, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s back and trying his hardest to not fucking shed physical tears from how overwhelmed he felt. It was a pleasant sort of overwhelmed that he never knew existed until now. 

“I bet you’d take my knot if you could,” Iwaizumi stated. “You’d open up for it, wouldn’t you? You’d suck it in until I was balls deep and tied to you.” 

Iwaizumi shifted his hips and Daichi sobbed when he hit his prostate. Daichi wanted Iwaizumi’s knot so fucking bad that he was shaking. He couldn’t have it though. He couldn’t take Iwaizumi’s knot because he was an alpha, and his body just simply wasn’t made to take one. He’d have to settle for the way Iwaizumi fucked into him instead, his dick hitting all the right places and making Daichi cry and sob with pleasure.

Moaning at the way Daichi clenched down around him, Iwaizumi shuddered and looked to Oikawa. The man was staring wide eyed at the two alphas in front of him. “Finger yourself open.” 

The command sent Oikawa scrambling as he lifted up onto his knees to push three fingers deep into his slicked up hole. He moaned and kept his eyes on Iwaizumi. He couldn’t look away from the man as he continued to fuck into Daichi. He just knew the younger alpha’s hips were going to be bruised by the next morning. 

At the sight of Daichi’s swelling knot, Iwaizumi peered up at Suga. “Get your hands ready.” 

Suga didn’t need to be told twice. He reached down and took Daichi’s cock into both of his hands. His grip was tight, almost too tight, but Daichi didn’t care. He was too consumed with pleasure to care about anything but the way Iwaizumi felt inside of him. It took one last good thrust to his prostate for Daichi’s knot to pop. His eyes rolled up behind his eyelids and he shuddered as he coated his stomach with cum. He clenched down so tight around Iwaizumi that the older alpha had to bite his own wrist to distract himself. He could feel his own knot forming and knew he absolutely couldn’t pop his knot in Daichi. 

He pulled out before it was too late, yanked the condom off, and reached for Oikawa. He laid the man onto his back, spread his legs, and thrust into him with one firm push of his hips. He chased his own impending orgasm and grunted when Oikawa abruptly came. It was just what he needed for his own knot to pop and snag against his omega’s rim. 

From where he sat, Suga gasped at the feeling of Daichi’s knot rapidly decreasing. His body knew Suga’s hands weren’t a good enough place for a knot to be. Daichi was too busy concentrating on catching his breath to notice the way his omega was thrusting his hips against the pillow that his own head was resting on. It took the sound of Suga moaning softly for Daichi to open his eyes and realize he’d just gotten himself off. 

“Koushi,” Daichi rasped, his voice was shot to pieces. 

Suga reached for the water bottle on the nightstand and helped Daichi take a couple sips of water. He ran gentle fingers through the younger man’s hair and hummed softly. 

“How do you feel?” Suga quietly asked. 

“Good, I feel good. I promise.” Daichi felt downright exhausted. “I loved everything about it, especially all the talking.”

“Iwa-chan has a filthy mouth, doesn’t he?” Oikawa asked, absentmindedly scenting the alpha who was now beneath him. “Whenever he starts talking during sex, I know we’re all basically done for.” 

Iwaizumi hummed softly as he ran a hand along the omega’s spine. “It’s my speciality.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s mine?”

“Driving me insane.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped and playfully punched the man’s chest. 

“I’m just joking, pup.”

“You better be, Hajime.”

Daichi chuckled at the two before heaving himself up into a sitting position. Suga moved the pillow from his lap and grimaced at the mess he’d made against the cover. He tossed it to the floor before helping Daichi up from the bed. 

Oikawa giggled, “Dai-chan’s going to be limping tomorrow…”

“I think I’m already limping now,” the younger alpha clarified, huffing out another chuckle as he disappeared into the bathroom. He turned the shower knob and waited for the water to get warm. Suga decided to join him a few seconds later, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi resting on the bed since the alpha’s knot had yet to go down. By the time the two men had stepped out of the shower, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were separated. Daichi left the water running for them so they could take a shower of their own. 

After yanking the top sheet from the bed, Suga and Daichi climbed in. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Daichi was drifting off to sleep. Suga smiled softly and cuddled close to his chest. Oikawa and Iwaizumi joined them in bed only a few moments later. The tall setter settled down next to Suga while the older alpha did the same to Daichi. 

Humming softly at the new warmth against his back, Daichi spoke, “Iwa, can you scent me?” 

Suga pressed his lips against Daichi’s forehead so he could keep himself from gasping. The simple question was such a big deal because it was very uncommon for an alpha to willingly want another alpha to scent him, especially if they weren’t bonded. Oikawa smiled into Suga’s shoulder because Daichi had just confirmed to all of them how much he felt for Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi rumbled, “of course.” He gently nuzzled his face against Daichi’s neck and scented him. Daichi was more than pleased to fall asleep to the heavy smell of oak. 

“Hajime,” Suga whispered as he took the time to breathe in the perfectly combined fragrance of oak and cedar. He peered over Daichi’s shoulder in order to look the man in the eye. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

Iwaizumi blinked in surprise because he didn’t really understand why Suga was thanking him. He’d done what any sensible lover should do. He took care of his own. 

“You’re welcome,” the alpha replied. He watched Suga place his head on his pillow before closing his eyes to sleep. 

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured, voice heavy with impending sleep. 

Iwaizumi rumbled in appreciation, “I love you too, Tooru.”

In less than ten minutes, all four men were sleeping. The next day Daichi was indeed limping, and this, of course, amused Oikawa greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
